


Abby survied

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Abby, please don't die.'





	1. Chapter 1

"Marcus, you already know you can't stay here tonight."  
He shook his head as he picked up Melody from her bassinet. He kissed the top of her head which now had a head of thick dark hair.  
"I know, Abby. However you know I need to see her before she goes to bed for the night."  
Abby smiled as she sipped her water as she stood at the counter. She loved seeing Melody with her father.  
"Just that tomorrow is our wedding....."  
He leaned in and kissed her before gazing at her.  
"After all we've been through, Abby do you think I would take this from you?"  
She smiled, blushing a bit as she ran her fingers over his beard.  
"I don't think you would deny me anything."  
"Good. I wouldn't, Abby."  
Abby moved to the couch and sat down. Marcus sat down next to her as he stared down at their daughter.  
Marcus enjoyed coming home every night to both of them. Melody was three months old now and Marcus was enthralled with the way she cooed up at him.  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"What's going through your mind?"  
"We haven't had a night away from her."  
"She will be with Clarke, Marcus"  
"I know. I trust Clarke. Melody is just so little."  
Abby put her head on Marcus's shoulder as she stared at her daughter. When she spoke she did it softly.  
"Tomorrow night is our wedding night. We haven't been together since before she was born."  
"Abby, you know that I was only following what you wanted. You said you wanted to wait. I never would have denied you."  
"Oh my love, I know that. I just meant that we should have one night without interruptions."  
Marcus stayed silent for a moment.  
"Abby, make Clarke promise to radio us for any reason."  
She smiled, kissed his cheek as she put one hand through his hair.  
"I promise."  
Melody was smiling up at her dad and one of her small hands tried without success to grip his beard. The caramel colored eyes with the slightest hint of green as the light hit them was all her father too. Everything else was unmistakably Abby.  
And then just like that Melody began to fuss.  
"She gets that from you, Abby."  
She laughed.  
"Don't be so sure. I remember you on the ark."  
He smiled at her as he placed Melody in her mother’s arms. Abby began to breast feed as Marcus sat back, dreading sleeping anywhere else.  
"You going to get ready to take off?"  
"Trying to get rid of me Abby?"  
"Not a chance."  
He tiredly kissed her.  
"Good, I'd like to leave after she falls asleep."  
Abby knew his protective streak wouldn't end with his daughter anytime soon.  
"Well she does like when you rock her to sleep."  
"A job I don't want taken from me."  
Abby ran her thumb over her daughter's cheek.  
"I don't think you could look anymore beautiful then you do right now, Abby."  
"Keep saying things like that and you might have your way with me tomorrow night."  
Marcus smiled as he stroked Abby's face gently.  
"I'm counting on it."

Marcus sat in the rocking chair, feeling as Melody grown heavy in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.  
He held her a few extra minutes to assure she was out before moving her gently to the bassinet beside the bed. Abby was snoring softly. Marcus stood staring at the scene feeling as if he was truly blessed. Tomorrow she would be his wife.

Chapter 2 coming soon.......


	2. The wedding

As the sun set, the music begun.   
Marcus stood near the alter waiting for his bride.  
Abby stood inside the shell of the ark waiting for her cue.  
What she knew now is that she had been waiting for that clue so much longer than their engagement. Although she had forgotten earth and the first few years, she recalled every argument they had ever had. There was a time she would have been ashamed to admit how many times she had wondered what it would have been like if Marcus had pushed her up against a wall. Abby blushed slightly.   
Marcus himself watched as Clarke carried Melody down the aisle. He could easily remember Clarke as the small child who could draw anything. Melody slept peacefully in her sister's arms. He had never believed a moment like this would be his. He wasn't even sure how long he had loved Abby and yet he still wasn't quite sure he deserved her.   
And then the door of the ark opened. Candles lit the way on either side of the aisle. Abby stood in a light rose colored dress. Her hair in waves over her right shoulder. In an instant she stole Marcus's breath. Her breath was stolen by Marcus. He stood in a suit, his hair freshly cut and his beard trimmed. She had never even dreamt of him looking as handsome as he did in that moment.   
Abby smiled as the tears sprang to her eyes. A smile he knew was only meant for him. Marcus struggled to not let the emotions overtake him as he watched her make her way down the aisle with Jackson by her side. Her eyes and hair reflected the candles and for a moment he forget all the leaders of the clans and their ark family and friends in attendance. Abby never took her eyes off of him as she moved closer to him. Marcus could hardly breathe by the time she stopped before him. He gave her the slightest of smiles.   
"Your magnificent, Abby."  
He said it so quietly she barely heard him. She stepped to him.   
"It's time to marry me, Marcus."  
He reached up and touched her face.   
"She's not your bride yet. Hold on."  
Jaha was smiling at Marcus. Marcus on the other hand was staring at Abby.   
"Make her my bride quickly then."  
Abby smiled up at him.   
And all the little things were said.  
"Abigal, do you take Marcus as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you two shall live?"  
She cried  
"I do"  
"Marcus, do you take Abigail to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do."  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Malachi Kane."  
And Marcus kissed Abby thankful that she was his bride.   
Abby placed her head against his chest, stealing a moment just for them before the festivities and congratulations would start.   
"I love you, Abby."  
"I love you too."

Marcus had a now fed Melody in his arms as Abby danced with Jackson, Clarke and Raven. He watched his wife and knew he must have first fallen in love with her head back laughing the way she was right now.   
"Congratulations."  
"Indra, thank you for being here."  
"Well, I knew it was time to see this one again."  
She rubbed Melody's back while the girl kept her head contently to her daddy's chest.   
"Well this one is always worth seeing."  
"Yes, she is."  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
Indra smiled, something Marcus so rarely saw in her.   
"It would be a pleasure."  
Marcus placed his daughter with Indra who seemed to brighten by having the child in her arms. Melody watched her father for a moment and then relaxed with Indra.   
"Go see your wife my friend. I promise I will take care of Melody."  
And Marcus walked across the dance floor and took his wife in his arms. The people around her laughed as she seemed to melt against her new husband. Suddenly she looked up at him.   
"Where's the baby?"  
"With Indra."  
Abby relaxed immediately. Snuggling her nose against Marcus's neck and enjoying his embrace.   
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"Is this party almost over?"  
"Tired of all the congratulations?"  
"No, tired of not being naked and alone with you."  
He let out a small growl.   
"Soon. I promise."  
Abby kissed his neck gently.   
"I was thinking we could still put Melody to bed tonight. And then we could be alone, Marcus."  
He smiled against her cheek.   
"It's a good idea. You know it's almost her bedtime."  
Marcus dragged his teeth across her ear under the protection of he hair, it elicited his name from between her clinched teeth.   
"I wish we could hurry this along a little."  
"Soon, Mrs. Kane."

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Mr. And Mrs. Kane

Together Marcus and Abby walked to Clarke's quarters. Melody was snuggled in her mother’s arms. The sun had long set and was soon to come up again.   
"There you are. I thought you decided to keep Melody with you."  
Abby smiled at her oldest daughter.   
"Seems Melody was quite the hit. Everyone wanted to see her. I just want to feed her. She should sleep without a problem."  
Clarke smiled.  
"She is quite the sleeper."  
"Clarke, please be sure to radio....."  
Clarke quickly put up her hand.   
"My mother made me promise already. Marcus, she is going to be fine."  
Marcus gave a slight smile.   
"Thank you."   
Abby sat on the worn couch and fed Melody who was already drifting off to sleep. And before long Melody was completely out. One hand fisted against her cheek.   
Abby set Melody gently in the playpen and watched her briefly.   
"Mom, she will be fine."  
Abby gave a small smile.   
"We haven't been away from her. Let me know if she needs me."  
"I promise. Now go."  
Marcus took Abby's hand and slowly made their way out of Clarke's quarters.   
"You o.k.?"  
Abby looked up at her husband.   
"Leaving her is alot easier said than done, Marcus."  
"We don't have to leave her."   
"If we get her now, she will wake up. Melody seemed content."  
He smiled at her.   
"Well now what to do with our time?"   
He opened the door to their quarters, candles were almost on every single surface. It was a surprise to both of them.   
"Did you do this?"  
Marcus shook his head.   
"I wish I could take credit. It reminds me of Polis."  
She turned to face him.   
"Marcus, I'm so sorry that I can't remember."  
His eyes moved over her slowly and then he gently cupped her face.   
"Abby, I've told you that you don't need to worry. We have moved so far past that."  
"But you wish I remembered."  
He stepped away from her as he removed his jacket and tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Abby watched him as he struggled with what to say next.   
"I love you, Marcus."  
He looked across at her, enjoying the way the light flickered in her eyes. He pulled off his shirt as he sat on the edge of their bed.   
"Abby, I do wish you remembered but it does not change the way I love you. I wish you remembered that first night. I remember though and no one can take that from me. The way you looked when you stepped out of the bathtub....."  
Abby moved to where Marcus sat. She placed her hands on his shoulders. He put one hand on her hip as the other touched the ends of her hair.   
"I remember how your hair was wet and I was sure I never wanted to be with anyone more. Abby, I loved you long before that night. I never thought you would be mine and then you were and then just as quickly you were taken from me...."  
"Marcus....."   
He shook his head to stop her.   
"No, what matters is that you somehow amazingly fell in love with me again. Abby, all that matters to me is you, Clarke and our daughter. I'm not wasting time thinking about what was lost."  
Abby moved her hands into his hair.  
"Marcus?"  
He moved both hands to her waist.   
"Yes?"  
"I'll remember tonight."  
He stood up slowly and turned his wife around. Marcus kissed her neck and then pulled the zipper down on her dress which revelead nothing except the underwear she wore. She heard his breathing change as his lips kissed the back of her neck. He continued the feather light touches as he went down on his knees, kissing her lower back as he dragged her underwear off her body. His fingers moved up and down her legs as he sucked and kissed her skin.   
"Marcus....."  
He let his fingers run over her causing her to momentarily lose her balance. He turned her around and kissed her thighs while she hung on to his shoulders for dear life.   
"Marcus, please."   
And then he kissed her center listening intently as the moans escaped her. Marcus as always didn't hold back and it wasn't long before she collapsed against him. Marcus stood quickly, picking her up and laying her on the bed.   
He gazed down at her, his knucles moved gently down her face.   
"You are so beautiful, Abby."  
And as always she didn't quite believe him.   
"You are, Abby."  
And then he kissed her, knowing like their first time he would tell her over and over again as he made love to her. Abby gripped on to her husband and soon they were finding their perfect rhythm.   
Abby cried out his name over and over again until Marcus couldn't hold it any longer.   
They fell asleep with her head on his chest. 

 

Chapter 4 coming soon.


End file.
